


Unparallel Gnawing

by Rago_Dragovian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Heavy BDSM, Master/Slave, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: Pissed off with being forced to help Draco on his assignment to kill Dumbledore, Delphini Lestrange concocts a sultry plan of revenge when Draco demands that she distract Harry Potter. My response to wimvincken's HP challenge fic of "Revenge!"
Relationships: Delphi & Harry Potter, Delphi & Voldemort (Harry Potter), Delphi/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. The Reject of Slytherin

"Delphini, I need your help," said Draco, as he entered the Slytherin common room. His voice tense as he had practically ran toward the couch where Delphini sat doing homework. "I'm trying to fulfill my . . . er - assignment, but Potter keeps interfering."

Delphini stared up from her Potions and Charms homework and raised an eyebrow. She scowled at him and spoke. "Well, what the bloody hell do you think talking about it in public is going to do?"

"For you to do something!" snapped Draco, waving his hand. Several Slytherins in the common room turned to where Draco had shouted. "Just take care of it!"

Delphini let out an aggravated sigh. "Look, I have homework to -"

Draco took out his wand and banished her homework into non-existence. Delphini rose from her seat and glared at her cousin. "What the bloody -!"

"Do something, or I'll tell . . ." said Draco, letting the veiled threat hang in the air.

Delphini scowled at her cousin. _What a bloody moron! Flaunting threats like that in school?! Is he just looking to get arrested?! Fucking fuck, I can't stand his stupidity anymore! I'll get dragged along with his bullshit!_

"And who cares about your homework? You never get good marks on tests, it's always Dreadfuls at best with you." said Draco, turning his nose upward and sniffing the air with a dramatic pause. "Just do your duty for me and the House. Hopefully Father will have someone suitable picked out as a reward for you assisting me despite what a disappointment you've been to our family."

Delphini's cheeks turned puce as she glared at her cousin. Slowly, her visage shifted to a calmer exterior and her lips set on a thin line. Her eyes burned with malice. "Very well, Lord Malfoy."

Draco smiled at the show of fealty, nodded, and left with a smile lingering on his visage as he made his way to the boy's dormitory. Delphini watched him go and her visage slowly changed to a snarl. Onlookers soon began turning away as Delphini tried to meet their gazes.

 _I will make you suffer for this humiliation, you bloody idiot._ thought Delphini, _So what if I do the worst in our year and barely pass? That's no reason to destroy my homework. I'll make you regret this. You, your Father, my Father . . . all of you will suffer!_

Her mind raced as a plot of revenge began forming within her. _Well, if the mission is to distract Potter, then I may as well have as much fun as possible before I embrace my destiny. So first, a trip to the Owlery._

* * *

**_The Next Day_ **

At breakfast, Harry ruminated over his failed attempts to convince his best friends that Draco was up to something suspicious involving Death Eaters. _Just because Hermione got embarrassed in Diagon Alley when I requested her help is no reason to ignore everything I say! Bloody hell, I can't believe they're not taking this more seriously with Voldemort having made himself public at the end of last semester._

Harry flinched as Hedwig flew to him and startled him out of his thoughts. He hadn't noticed the owls arrive until Hedwig had been very close due to being transfixed on his thoughts of exposing Draco's suspicious behavior. Harry furrowed his brows as Hedwig hooted at him with an outstretched leg. A small piece of parchment attached to her leg via a thin string. Harry took the parchment off of her; he gave her an owl treat as she and the other owls flew off. Harry gazed at the parchment with a critical eye after he unfurled it.

_Potter,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement in the evening after classes, I know that you want dirt on Draco. Be sure to come alone and **tell no one** **of this** or you get nothing. The choice is yours. _

_Respectfully,  
D. L._

Harry read and re-read the parchment as he wracked his brain thinking over his options. _This looks like an obvious trap, then again this is my only lead so far. What would Voldemort's daughter want with me anyway? Maybe she's desperate to sabotage Draco to get Voldemort's favor for herself? Malfoy always picked being popular in Slytherin over defending her from bullying._

Harry briefly gazed at Ron and Hermione before he sighed softly to himself and stuffed the message in his pocket quickly.

"Dumbledore." lied Harry, as Hermione had looked over to him with curiosity. Ron had been preoccupied with stuffing his face and hadn't noticed Hedwig or the note. Hermione merely nodded and went back to looking over her timetable.

_I hate lying to them, but they haven't been listening and I know that I should be more guarded regardless of if she barely passes any classes and can't seem to use magic effectively, but this might be my only opportunity._

Harry resolved himself for the upcoming meeting with the notorious Reject of Slytherin. 

* * *

Delphini held back an aggravated growl as the greaseball paired each of the students up for Defense Against the Dark Arts class in order for the students to attempt practical exercises in silent casting. Some of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were forced to pair-up due to the student ratio, but that wasn't Delphini's problem. Although doting on Draco, Snape's attitude towards her had been stark indifference over the many years that she lived with the Malfoys and the Dark Lord's rise had only poisoned an already weak student-instructor relationship due to her family piling the blame on her whenever Draco did terribly on his own merits. Snape had kept out of such affairs and seemed to view Delphini as a convenient tool to throw accusations and blame upon for his own interests. Unlike the stern but caring uncle figure that he convincingly portrayed himself to Draco, the family confidante to her Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa, and brilliant Potions Master and spy to her own parents; Snape had only ever treated Delphini as a nuisance that he had to reluctantly respect due to her family lineage.

 _He plays the role of Godfather to Draco and his many other roles well,_ thought Delphini as she scowled at who she had been paired with. _He must want to torture me by picking her of all people._

Daphne Greengrass was known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin House and the Greengrass family were known as the most prominent neutral families that could hold a measure of autonomy before the war would really begin within the year. However, due to the incompetence of the Ministry of Magic for the past several years and the looming threat of her father attacking any perceived opposition before his expected takeover of the Magical British government, the Greengrass family had opted to secretly bargain with the Malfoys for a political marriage to protect their lives and business interests. The prospect of Astoria marrying Draco would bring a lucrative future for both families too.

 _Stupefy_ cast Delphini silently, she didn't know whether to grit her teeth or sigh when she saw her flimsy spell barely even cause any impact upon the shield that Daphne summoned. Daphne snorted.

"Well, at least you were able to silently cast," said Daphne, her voice laced with the same patronizing tone as usual. "Looks like you're not completely hopeless."

Delphini's lips curled to a grimace as she tried to calm herself. _She's been making these snippy comments for years. I should be use to it by now . . . I shouldn't let it piss me off after six years of this shit, right?_

Daphne's mask of indifference didn't hide the tone of her snide remarks. Her lips briefly twitched upward before she cast her spell. "Reducto!"

 _Protego!_ thought Delphini as a weak shield shimmered into existence just before the Reducto spell slammed into her and threw her body into the wall behind her almost like a rag doll. Delphini fell to the floor in a heap before gingerly getting herself up off the floor.

"Idiot!" snapped Snape, uncharacteristically angry at one of his Slytherins. Daphne flinched as she saw Snape glare at her before her visage returned to the same calm appearance. "I believe my instructions were silent casting. See that you follow my instructions carefully next time instead of behaving like a dunderhead, Greengrass."

Greengrass's cheeks were tinged slightly from obvious embarrassment as the rest of the class had turned to their group. "Yes, Professor Snape, my apologies."

Snape turned back to another group of students as Delphini got up from the floor and moved the slight bit of blood from her lips. _Fuck! This better not negatively impact my plans later today. Well, if nothing else, I can try a more sympathetic angle since he's here and saw it._

Delphini had been careful not to meet Potter's gaze when he had turned to look at her and Daphne when the other students had. A part of her felt a thrilling tingle up her spine to know that his eyes were on her, but she knew it was strictly in the platonic sense for a classmate so she tried to stifle the feeling until she was more prepared. What she had planned had to be a strict secret, especially from the prying eyes of Snape who would undoubtedly report it to the meddlesome old fool or to her father.

Delphini readied herself to shield any oncoming spells, but Daphne failed to cast any spells silently for the duration of the class exercise. Delphini kept the snarky comments that she had to herself. When she had first began Hogwarts, she had been boastful like Draco and had taken to goading other people like Daphne and her best mate Tracey Davis to make herself feel important. Yet, that all fell away within the First Year and any aspiration that she had for friendships fell apart as she only just managed to get by in classes despite her intensive studies. Delphini had been embarrassed repeatedly in First Year by Daphne's prowess when she had challenged Daphne to duels; since then, Daphne and other girls had taken to making snide comments and insults flung her way. It had been a painful lesson in humility for her, but Daphne and Tracey hadn't stopped there. They had taken to bullying her for a few years over the Pureblood attitude that she'd been taught by her Aunt and Uncle and they had felt righteous satisfaction for it. It had only gradually dwindled and eventually stopped once Daphne's parents began secret arrangements with her Aunt and Uncle. Delphini's written exams were comparable to Hermione Granger, but her practical skills were completely worthless. She had just as much tenacity to succeed and she had dreams that she wanted achieved, but over the course of the years, everyone from the brief friendships she had made in first year, to her Professors, and to her family had all given-up on her. It was even more embarrassing after Second Year when people had learned of her Parselmouth abilities and slowly realized she was the daughter of Voldemort and not the Lestange family, but couldn't perform any great magical feats. Her own father considered her a political embarrassment and had told her as much although he continued to let her have Nagini as a pet at Nagini's own prompting.

The bell rang and the class had ended with Daphne having failed to cast a single silent spell. Delphini rapidly collected her belongings and promptly left. She made sure not to pay any heed to her cousin, Daphne, Snape, or Harry Potter as she put her focus upon her upcoming plans in the evening. She practically ran back to Slytherin House in her eagerness to prepare herself.

* * *

**_That Evening_ **

_Wand . . . check, secret wand on leg holster . . . check,_ thought Harry Potter as he slowly prepared himself for his upcoming meeting. _It'll probably be something melodramatic like some petty vengeance on Malfoy, but I've ran into so many threats in these halls with few of them being related to Voldemort that it's best I err on the safe side. I'll use the disillusionment charm instead of my invisibility cloak and there's no reason to use the Marauder's Map._

Harry silently cast the disillusionment charm and gazed into the body mirror that he had transfigured; he kept re-applying the spell until he was satisfied before transfiguring the mirror back into the object that it was previously. Harry took a moment to ponder his decision and its many possibilities. He took out the note from his pocket and examined it once more before burning it into nothing with a silent _Flipendo_ and banishing the ashes into non-existence. He cast the silencing spell on his feet before exiting his bed and descending the Gryffindor dorm staircase. He noticed Ron playing exploding snap with Seamus and Dean in order to make an excuse to procrastinate on his homework while Hermione seemed close to finishing her extra credit assignment in the corner away from them. He patiently waited until the portrait hole opened with the last of the Gryffindors returning from dinner and carefully went through the portrait hole while avoiding any bodily altercation with those going the opposite direction. Harry quickly made his way to the 7th floor corridor with the Room of Requirement.

Harry frowned as he noticed that there was nothing but a wall where there should have been a door. He released the disillusionment charms on his person and saw a door faintly shimmer into existence until it gradually became physical. Harry opened the door, walked through the threshold, and silently shut it behind him. Harry proceeded to remove the silencing spells on his feet before he appraised the room. The Room of Requirement was dimly lit with only a Queen-sized bed of plain white sheets and comforters taking the majority of the lighting in the entire room. No other place was as visible and atop the bed sat . . .

Harry felt his breath catch to his throat as he witnessed Delphini Lestrange sitting comfortably on the side of the bed facing him, her creamy and bare legs exposed for his viewing pleasure, and a strapless red dress hugging all of her luscious curves around her body down to her knees. Harry felt his prick twitch as he noticed the top-half of her breasts exposed for his eyes only. He couldn't help but feel a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Good evening," said Delphini, her eyes meeting his own with a beautiful smile that made Harry's heart skip a beat. "Thank you for coming alone. I suppose that we should get to business then?"

Harry blinked. He blurted the first thought that occurred to him as he tried to make his roaming eyes and stupefied visage seem less obvious, even if he understood that he had probably already failed. He was aware that she had probably known or expected this reaction from him already.

"Am I taking your time away from meeting someone else soon?" asked Harry, he felt uneasy being alone in a dark room with her when she smiled at him in that revealing dress while she sat comfortably on a bed.

Delphini folded her legs one atop the other, she placed her left arm horizontally to hold her right arm, her right hand held her smiling face comfortably as she kneeled a bit foreword to reveal more of her bust to Harry, and seemed to examine him as if he were a small animal that she had caught in her grip.

"Of course not," said Delphini, Harry felt his blush creep further as she simply stared at him. He forced himself to look at her so as not to be rude, but he got an eyeful of her bust as a result. "The only person that I expected to meet me here was you. Nobody else. I asked you to come alone for that reason because I don't want anyone interrupting us."

Harry felt the heat in his body as his face became beet red from Delphini's suggestive words. He cleared his throat and tried to focus. "You . . ." Harry tried to force his brain to think of something intelligent to say. "wanted to give me secrets about what your cousin is up to while dressed for a special occasion?"

Delphini held back a snort. Her lips widened as she stifled a chuckle at his words. Harry felt his sense of unease worsen as she simply examined him as if she was gauging his worth. Despite her background as a total failure to her family and Slytherin House, Harry felt a different kind of vulnerability when in her presence as she seemed content to silently watch him. Harry felt his irritation build, yet before he could voice his desire to leave, she spoke up as if knowing what he would say.

"There's nothing of value to discuss about my cousin Draco," said Delphini, dismissing the entire subject matter of her cousin. Harry's eyes furrowed. "but there is value in discussing why you seem so oddly fixated on him. Have you thought of that?"

"What?!" blurted Harry, his attention snapping back to what he had wanted to ask, but his curiosity getting the better of him. "What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"Well . . . I think that you're just obsessing over him because you have always been in danger of some threat every year. Usually something involving the annual Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," said Delphini, Harry blinked as he tried to think of a flaw in her argument. Even Third Year consisted of fleeing from a Werewolf Lupin at one point, even if the Dementors had been the most threatening issue that year. "However, for the first time ever, we have a capable and safe Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and the return of a well-loved Potions Professor. There is no threat against you; you have a full year of a normal school life to enjoy for the first time in your life, but because your school life has always been fret with danger; you're not fully able to appreciate it or adjust well."

"That's bollocks!" snapped Harry, _This is an obvious trick to deceive me. Pathetic._ "Lord Voldemort-" Harry paused in astonishment since Delphini hadn't flinched at all like she did when in the presence of her fellow Slytherins. Harry forced himself to continue. "he's preparing for a war and civil war will undoubtedly come soon."

"Yes, by the end of the year perhaps," said Delphini, she hadn't bat an eye at his comments. Harry scowled at her. "That does not mean that Draco is somehow involved nor would creepily stalking him with your house elves create any big dent in my father's plans. My father is plotting a war in some secluded location that I don't even have knowledge of. Becoming obsessive and impulsive about a particular Slytherin student in Hogwarts that you've always disliked isn't going to be helpful in fighting against him."

Harry internally cringed as Delphini casually pointed out that she knew of the house elves that he had sent to keep tabs on Draco Malfoy. Despite his anger at her words, he thought over what she had said and couldn't find any real faults in her arguments.

"My father sees Draco as a child in school," said Delphini in a matter-of-fact tone. Harry knew from the times that he both spoke with and accidentally saw into Voldemort's mind that she wasn't lying about that. "Why would he entrust him with some secret and dangerous mission in a school? He's not Barty Crouch Jr. or Wormtail, he's not some trained killer, and you've firsthand experience with Draco's arrogance and stupidity. You should know better than this."

"Did you call for this private meeting just to lecture me and imply that I'm stupid?" questioned Harry, his lips curling to a grimace as he continued to scowl at her. "Because if that's all, then we're done here. I get your point already."

"Far from it, I assure you." said Delphini, her smile never wavering. "I just wanted to make it clear that this is a grace period and I think that you should enjoy it by taking advantage instead of worrying about empty threats. You may never have this level of peace and stability for the remainder of your life."

Harry's stomach plummeted at her words. Yet, try as he might, he couldn't think of how she was wrong. _Why hasn't Dumbledore trained me to fight and survive? I never know what he's planning or how I can be of any help in the war effort even knowing it has to be me that kills Voldemort or vice versa._

"Has Dumbledore really helped you in making preparations for the upcoming war?" asked Delphini, her facial features shooting him a knowing look. Harry's lips formed a thin line in response to her question. "Or is he simply keeping his secrets close to himself as always while giving you a bunch of riddles and breadcrumbs without any meaningful help? Do you just tell yourself that it'll all work out in the end somehow to calm your nerves on what the future will hold?"

Harry felt a stabbing sensation in his chest as his hands balled into fists and he glared at her.

"Get to the point," spat Harry, his eyes holding a livid expression. Her words felt like hot knives stabbing him deeper than the horrifying sensation of the Cruciatus curse. "You're not telling me anything that I haven't already considered. It should be obvious to the both of us that neither your father's whims or Dumbledore's meddling is anything that we can control or stop."

"You are going to die. You may last a few years at most, but your luck won't keep you safe forever and you know that my father will make it a spectacle." said Delphini, Harry felt his heart lurch as the stabbing sensation worsened in his chest. "After these precious few months are over, your life may end sooner than you think. Any among your precious Light families that you get romantically involved with, like that Weasley girl that you've shown attraction to, will be hunted down and killed. Considering the circumstances, there's no real possibility for you to live a normal life in the foreseeable future; so I thought I'd offer a proposition to you in private."

"And the proposition is what exactly?"

"You may not ever be able to live a normal life, but you shouldn't have to die a virgin. My offer is simple; every Friday night, Saturday night, or whenever we're both free in our schedules . . . you can call me here in private and you can perform whatever sexual fantasies that you want with my body. It doesn't matter how lewd or degrading that you may think it is, the only conditions to this rule are the following: First, you can't tell anyone else about this. Everything that is done here between you and I must never be known to anybody in the outside world. Second, and obviously, only you get to do what you want to my body and nobody else. No sharing or any of that gangbanging stuff, I'm not into that. It is just you and me in here. Third, no visible marks on my face or anywhere where people would become suspicious and seek to probe deeper. If you want to be kinky with bite marks or hit me, it can't be where people will easily spot it. Using magic in those areas to hide marks would be easily detectable. Finally, and this is just as much of a necessary requirement and you either take it with the other conditions or we part ways here, no contraceptives or any form of birth control. If we do this, then I want to feel that cum of yours inside me and if I get pregnant then I take full responsibility and you won't ever have to worry about it. So . . . all that being established, will you come over here and fuck me?"

Harry's eyes bugged out and his mouth became slack as he processed what she had just proposed to him. Her confident and beautiful smile felt more ominous in light of her proposal to him. Harry seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and resumed glaring at her.

"You cannot be serious," said Harry, he folded his arms. "The daughter of Voldemort and the Boy-who-Lived secretly going on romantic getaways in a room at Hogwarts? Your father would kill you, so whatever plan you have of controlling me by using a child wouldn't work."

"Romantic getaways?" said Delphini, repeating his words. Her tone laced with mirth. "Not at all. Must I truly spell it out for you when I've already made it obvious? It seems your mind is more innocent than I thought. I'm offering to become your personal, secret whore. My father wouldn't kill me and I wouldn't use any child of mine as a chess piece, especially not against you."

"Wh-what?!" sputtered Harry, his arms falling to his sides. His face beet red at her sensuous suggestion. "My . . . I don't . . . why would you . . .? You'd be killed for sure and do you really think I'm the sort of person who would take advantage of-?"

"What we'd be doing is completely consensual," replied Delphini, hoping to nip that idea in the bud. "As for why . . . you're well aware that my father is a vicious idiot. You surely know some of the families that he's completely wiped from history in the last war. I know that there's some prophecy between you both, but I would like for the Potter line to live on. He considers me a disappointment, but he wouldn't kill me or any child I have no matter who fathered it."

"Still, why not another family line? Why the interest in me?" said Harry, he gave her a look of suspicion. "Besides which, what if - despite how unlikely it is - I end-up surviving, our side wins the war, and your father dies. What would you do then?"

"Ah, the line of Potter is one of the oldest families and married into the Peverell line from your paternal grandfather's side. The line of Slytherin similarly descended from another of the Peverell brothers. I want to keep our pureblood lineages safe and intact." said Delphini, Harry blinked as he began to understand the depth of Delphini's commitment to the proposal that she had offered him just now. "As for what we'd do should you somehow win the war, I could just get an abortion. Magical means of aborting children, while a grey area for some measures that I could undertake, assures that neither of us will have to face any consequences and I should be able to keep the entire issue a secret from my family. As I said, you will not have to deal with any responsibility for this decision."

Harry couldn't believe it himself, but he hesitated. _I should just leave. The smart course of action would be to just forget about this and pretend it never happened. She's bound to have ulterior motives . . . but . . . a lot of what she said is so true. I can't believe I'm even considering this! I should be ashamed of myself!_

"By the way, if you're worried what your friends will think, don't be. I can make-up some bollocks excuse like using a love potion to clear your name. Nobody has to know about your willingness in this." said Delphini, Harry frowned and his shoulders sagged. To Harry, it seemed as if Delphini could tell that he was conflicted. "Oh, and I'm not wearing any article of clothing under this red dress, so just say the word and I'm all yours."

Delphini stifled a giggle as Harry's teeth clenched and his face turned an even deeper shade of red. She licked her lips. "I believe we've dawdled enough, Harry. It's entirely up to you. Make your choice."


	2. Mewls of Pleasure in Pain

Harry felt his heart thumping as he stared at the smiling dark-haired young woman. He took a deep breath to calm himself as his facial features slowly shifted back to normal. He tried to think over the situation. He slowly let his breathing become more relaxed.

"You've really thrown me for a loop, Lestrange-"

"Delphini," she replied, gazing at his green eyes directly. "Call me by my first name while we're here and I'll call out your name whenever you feel like pounding me."

Harry's blush returned and he sighed. "Bloody hell! This is the last thing I would have expected coming here. I still feel at a complete loss for words."

Delphini tilted her head, a coy smile still on her visage. "Don't think then. Just do what your primal instincts urge you to do and fuck me."

Harry's blush intensified as he felt his manhood harden at her suggestive words. His heart began thumping quicker as his mind continued to race.

 _I have to make a decision,_ thought Harry, his groin hardening and his heartbeats quickening as she continued to be fixated on him and didn't waiver. _Either I leave now and forget this ever happened or I agree to her offer and keep this a secret from everyone._

He noticed a twitch of her eye before she began speaking.

"Are you still thinking of others?" questioned Delphini, a grimace forming on her visage. "Don't. This is your life, Harry. I would only ever offer this to you and only you should decide if this is right or wrong."

"You asking me to deceive-"

"No, I am offering you a unique opportunity." said Delphini, "For there to be any betrayal, you would have to be in a relationship with someone else. There is no deception, because nobody else should have any claim in deciding who you can or cannot fornicate with. Your life is not for them to decide."

"What if we start this, but I decide - for whatever reason - not to continue in the future or to stop it midway here?"

"You could . . ." replied Delphini nodding to him, "but I must insist on you cumming inside my cunt each night at least once while you do what you want because I want your baby, Harry."

Harry's cheeks flushed again as he stared at her coy smile. He felt his heart thud in his chest as he just stared at her beautiful visage and down at her attire. _She said that she's completely naked underneath . . . and she'll let me just do what I want. This is all so hard to believe._

"You honestly don't have to treat me well, when we do this," said Delphini, causing Harry's head to snap towards her face once more. They looked each other directly in the eyes. "Consider all the revenge you could get by proxy for your godfather's death or for Cedric's murder. You could call me whatever you want as you pound me."

Harry blushed as he felt a twinge in his pants. _I don't know what to do . . ._

"If we're to do this . . ." began Harry slowly, Delphini seemed to perk up at his response. "I wouldn't really know how to begin . . ."

"Nervous?" She questioned.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Delphini's eyes widened in surprise at his admittance, but she quickly licked her lips and shot him a disarming smile. "So then, what are you asking of me, Harry?"

He flushed further before clearing his throat. "Could you . . ." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. Her hawk-like gaze eagerly awaiting his response. "show me . . . by demonstrating a bit?"

Delphini's coy smile broke into a grin. "Gladly."

Delphini got off the bed, her soft feet pitter-pattering towards the nightstand by the bed, and she took her wand from atop it. With a swish-flick and a few incantations, her red dress practically vanished off of her and fell onto the bed. Harry's face became beet red, his breath hitched, and he felt his heart skip a beat as he witnessed a smiling nude woman gazing at him hungrily. His manhood twitched again and he blinked. Delphini grabbed what she had transfigured her dress into and Harry did a double-take. Delphini got back onto the bed on her knees, facing Harry once more, and securely placed the animal collar around her neck.

"What are you . . .?" Harry was interrupted as Delphini straightened her body while on her knees and then moved her face closer to his. Harry suppressed the urge to move back from her sudden movement.

"Meow," said Delphini, Harry flinched in surprise. His eyes widened and his mouth hung slack. Delphini didn't seem to mind or show embarrassment. Her coy smile was still plastered on her visage. "Master . . . come warm your petgirl up. I'm all cold, naked, and alone in bed. Come hither and warm me with your pogo stick as my special treat. I promise I'll be a good girl and take it all in."

"Special treat?" said Harry, his eyebrows furrowing.

Delphini placed a hand on his groin as she pressed her voluptuous chest onto his shirt. She moved her head to his left ear and whispered.

"This special treat in my hand, Master," whispered Delphini, Harry sucked in a breath as he felt her hands squeeze his groin gently. "There's no need to be embarrassed here, Master. In here, I am your pet and I'll happily do whatever my Master asks of me for my special treat. Please Master? May I please suck it?"

As the said the last few words, Delphini gently moved her hand up and down his shaft through the fabric and squeezed his cockhead. Harry let out a moan of pleasure at the unexpected act and Delphini grinned. She moved her body lower towards his belt.

"C-can . . ." breathed Harry, trying to form coherent words. Delphini paused and looked up at him expectantly. "can I touch you, first?"

Delphini straightened her posture and briefly held a blank expression before holding back an undignified snort. She returned to coyly smiling at him. "Meow, Master, you don't have to ask." She moved her face near his left ear once again.

"Remember, while we're in here, I'm your petgirl and that means this body is your property," whispered Delphini to his ear. Harry's cock hardened at her words. She moved her head back and gazed at his visage. "Master never has to ask me in here. Just as a dog wags their tail when their Master orders them to, I widen my legs when my Master orders me to."

Harry felt his cock harden further and become fully erect at her words. She remained on her knees on top of the bed with her posture straightened awaiting for Harry to make his move. Harry felt his heartbeat continue to thud as he touched her breasts. They felt soft in his hands, Delphini let out a meow of enjoyment encouraging him to probe further, and Harry moved his left hand down to her belly. His right hand groped her left breast and played with her nipples. His other hand moved lower and he briefly stared at her waiting for her to do something, but Delphini just meowed and smiled. Harry sucked in his breath as his hand touched the small patch of hair on her nether regions; he put one finger inside of her folds and looked at her expectantly again. Instead of her rejecting him, Delphini simply purred in pleasure.

 _I can't believe this . . ._ thought Harry, putting another finger into her folds and then another before he started rubbing inside. Her folds felt moist and Harry felt his heart continue to thud. _This feels like a vivid wet dream, but it's real. This is actually happening. She's actually letting me do what I want with her body. Bloody hell. This . . . I have to admit that this feels wonderful._

He moved his fingers out of her and looked at her juices on his hand. He stared dumbly at it as he tried to comprehend the elation that suddenly overcame him at having touched a member of the opposite gender in her womanhood. He let his other hand fall to the side after twisting Delphini's nipple for a few seconds.

"What would you like to do with it?"

"What?" blurted Harry, snapping his head to meet Delphini's eyes.

"The juices on your hand," said Delphini, her grin firmly on her visage. "would you like me to lick it off your fingers, Master?"

Harry's felt a weight in his throat and didn't trust his voice. He moved his hands in front of Delphini's face. He watched in astonishment as Delphini took his three fingers into her mouth and licked them. She sucked on his fingers as she stared into his eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat as she licked all of her own wetness off his fingers while staring at him directly in the eyes. Finally, she took her mouth off his fingers and licked her lips while continuing to smile.

"That was a nice appetizer, Master," said Delphini, her eyes gazing downward to his groin. "May I have my special treat next?"

"Y-yes . . .!" blurted Harry, his voice feeling uneasy and rising an octave due to his nervousness.

Delphini giggled before moving her hands forward towards his belt. Harry blinked as he just noticed black patterns on her wrists. _Weird, I didn't think that she was the type to get tattoos. I can't make out the insignia and it would be awkward to ask her about it right now; I don't trust my own voice right now._

Delphini had successfully unfastened it while Harry's mind had wandered and she threw the belt to the side, Harry's face flushed as she proceeded to move down his pants and then his undergarments. Harry felt his heart skip a beat as Delphini gazed at his erect cock and licked her lips; her face hovering inches from it. Delphini opened her mouth and took the head on his manhood into her soft, wet mouth. Harry gasped in pleasure as her tongue swerved around the underside of the head of his cock. She slowly suctioned it as her eyes looked up and stared at him directly. Harry felt his cock already hardening more than he had thought possible as she slowly engulfed his shaft within her moist and soft mouth. Her tongue flicking across his underside as she sucked on his manhood. Slowly, she began to pace herself as she bobbed her face on his cock quickening the suction with each movement of her mouth moving up and down in a tempo. Her teeth gently grazed his skin as she sucked harder and kept gazing upward to make eye contact.

Soon, Harry couldn't help it as his body reacted. He felt himself erupt into Delphini's mouth. Delphini's eyes widened and she paused for a moment. Harry frowned and mentally kicked himself for what had happened until Delphini suddenly started moving up and down his shaft at a berserk pace. She sucked on his cock harder and Harry let out a grunt of pleasure as he felt more spurts unleash due to her frenetic fellatio. Harry felt himself cum harder into her warm mouth and moaned aloud from the pleasure and excitation. His heartbeat quickened, he felt a bead of sweat in his hair, and tried to prevent his knees from bucking at Delphini greedily sucking the cum out of his cock. All the while, she tried to maintain eye contact as she sucked on his manhood and he felt more burst of cum shoot from within himself into her warm, wet, and inviting mouth. When he finally exhausted himself and the shooting of his cum stopped, she let go of his cock with a soft pop from her mouth and licked the cum that had dripped on her lips.

"That was . . . bloody amazing," said Harry breathlessly between pants.

Delphini just smiled and gazed at him with a smug visage.

"Meow," said Delphini, holding back a giggle as Harry's penis twitched and seemed to harden slightly from its flaccid state. "How would you like to cum inside your kitten today, Master? Please use your property as you please, Nyah."

Harry's cock hardened further at her seductive words. "Er . . . I have a wand holster on my right leg, so please don't be alarmed. I thought maybe this could have been a trap with you and your cousin."

Delphini grimaced at the mention of Draco before returning back to her playful personality. She giggled before answering him. "Master, all I want to do right now is pleasure you, so just let go of thinking about all worthless dumbasses that we're forced to be around and focus on making happy memories between us. Nyah."

She made a very convincing cat-like purr after responding to Harry's comment. Harry stiffened as he registered what she said and the undisguised tone of malice in her voice. Harry kept his expression neutral. _Wait . . . "worthless dumbasses" when I bring up Malfoy? Wow, what the fuck, she hates her own cousin? For how long has she hated him? I knew there was some problems going on because she's the Reject of Slytherin, but I thought they were family above all else._

Harry finished taking off his clothes and took off the holster to place it besides his clothes. He quickly placed the wand by Delphini's wand atop the nightstand before returning to face her. "Let's . . . go to bed and er . . . if you could, I'd like to try-"

"Nyah, Master, Just make me do it, consent is not an issue because I've agreed so there's no reason to feel guilty. We'll both enjoy it regardless of how rough it is." interrupted Delphini, gazing at him with a serious look. Harry froze and gave his undivided attention to her. "If you ever do, meow, then think of the dirtiest and filthiest things you'd want to do to your cumslut as revenge for your dead loved ones. Think of revenge on an object you control, Nyah."

"I could do anything-"

"Yep!" said Delphini in a perky response, "apart from the stipulations, you can have me however you want. No regrets. Make good use of your petgirl, nyah."

Harry felt himself calm as he could finally emotionally grapple with what Delphini had offered him. He knew intellectually what her offer meant, but he had felt nervous and jittery about it until her repeated assurances. He took a breath and exhaled before getting atop the bed and forcibly shoving her nude body backwards onto the sheets. He paused as he noticed her head fell upon the pillows she turned to face him on her front side with her smile still present.

"Part your legs," Harry found himself ordering her. Delphini didn't hesitate for a moment as she spread her legs wide at his command. He felt his cock harden into yet another full erection at her submissiveness.

Harry crawled towards her on the bed; he briefly sat in front of her wide open pussy to contemplate whether he should just fuck her right there before moving beyond with his body leaning above hers. He moved his right arm to hover above her before remembering the stipulations. He slapped her right breast harshly. Delphini hissed in response and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Meow or make that other cat noise," said Harry, his cock rock hard as he thought over what to do next. "Or . . . actually, preferably either of those two noises."

_SLAP!_

Harry struck her left breast harshly with his left hand.

"Meow!" cried Delphini, holding back a hiss.

_SLAP!_

Harry struck her right breast from the underside. His cock twitched at her noise.

"Nyah!"

 _SLAP!_

Harry struck her left breast again with his right hand. Delphini mewled another "Meow!" from his strike.

Harry calmed himself as he felt his cock twitch from her cry again. He decided to cut loose.

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

Harry began a barrage of slaps on Delphini's prone and vulnerable breasts.

"Nyah! Nyah! _Nyah!_ _Nyah!_ "

Harry's cock twing and twitched with her every mewl that she uttered.

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!"

Harry felt his cock harden close to bursting as Delphini let out her cat mewls.

"Alternate those noises," barked Harry, as he felt himself let loose his fury at Voldemort and Bellatrix by using their daughter's body for his own eccentric eroticism. Harry considered calling her a slut or a dumb bitch, but decided against it. "I've decided to take your words to heart. Let's see you squirm for what your shitty parents did."

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

" _Nyah! Meow! Nyah! Meow!_ "

Delphini's eyes began to water as Harry's cock continued to twitch at the precipice of bursting.

Harry let loose a barrage of slaps upon Delphini's breasts as Delphini continued to cry out in cat mewls for Harry's pleasure. He slapped her breasts harder each time to make her endure more pain and watched as tears began streaming down her face. Harry's groin twitched further and he slapped her breasts even harsher as he began enjoying his newfound fetish that she had helped him to discover. The slaps rang harsher as red hand marks became visible on her voluptuous breasts.

" _Nyah! Meow! Nyah! Meow! Nyah! Nyah! Meow! Meow! Nyah! Meow! Nyah!_ " mewled Delphini as tears streamed down her face and she held back a sob.

Harry stopped as he felt his cock come very close to releasing. He let out a huge breath to calm himself from his frenzy before positioning his manhood above her womanhood.

Harry smirked at her; a sense of vindictive pleasure overtaking him as he noticed that her tearful gaze looked at him directly in the eyes. "Enjoy your treat."

Harry shoved his cock inside of her wet folds in one fell swoop without giving her any other warning. He paused after fully shoving his erect cock inside of her walls with his balls touching her outer folds. Delphini swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist in a pincer-like grip which surprised Harry, but he realized that he didn't mind. Harry moved to lean above her with his arms on either side of her head as he began thrusting into Delphini with quick but fully penetrative thrusts into her wet and tightening womanhood. Delphini's breasts jiggled at Harry's thrust motions and Harry felt himself smile as Delphini sobbed and cried aloud.

"Bite the pillow," ordered Harry, grinning at her. "I want you to shut your trap."

After another mewl from Harry's rapid and deep thrusting, Delphini quickly complied and bit on the pillow. Her mewls were covered with a suppressed squealing noise that made Harry come close to erupting. After a few more thrusts with Delphini biting the pillow and her muffled squeals being elicited, Harry felt himself reach his limit and he let go. He came inside of Delphini in five strong bursts while Delphini continued her muffled squealing to Harry's personal enjoyment. Finally, Harry couldn't help but simply collapse atop Delphini. He swiftly found sleep overtaking him as his head fell onto the same pillow with his head next to hers. He fell into a blissful dreamless sleep.

Delphini let her teeth go from the pillow and caught her breath. She shuddered from the contact with Harry before letting her head fall back onto the pillow and closing her eyes. A smile on her visage. She re-opened her eyes to briefly gaze at Harry's blissfully sleeping face.

". . . I think this is the first time in far too long of a time that I'm happy to be at Hogwarts," said Delphini, thinking aloud to herself. A serene smile on her tear-eyed features. "Because I can't wait for the next time we get another opportunity to do this and what else we can try."

She let her head fall back onto the pillow and craned her neck slightly backwards as she fell into her own blissful sleep for the first time since her first year.


	3. Burning Malice

_Delphini groaned as she rose from bed but stopped as she felt a weight on top of her and some weird feeling in her privates. She looked down to see Harry resting blissfully on her chest and couldn't help but feel her lips move upward into a smile. She moved her right hand to stroke his hair gently with her fingers._

_The nightstand beside them had the drawer open up with a loud blaring noise meant to awaken them. Harry readily snapped to attention and Delphini pouted. She moved her right hand to her wand and silenced it._

_"What the bloody -?" mumbled Harry, looking over towards the noise with his eyebrows furrowed._

_"Time to get dressed," said Delphini in a firm tone of voice. Harry gazed down toward her and frowned. He tried and failed to hide the upward twitch on his lips when inspecting the red marks that he had left on her bosoms. "The alarm was set so that we get back into our Common Rooms before 6 AM as it is the most opportune time to make sure that we're not caught."_

_"Oh? I was hoping for some fun in the morning before we had to head out," replied Harry, a smirk on his visage. Delphini bit her lip. "Can we?"_

_Delphini put a hand in front of his face to signify a stop motion. "No, we can't. We must make sure that we're not caught or this agreement between us is over since it'll no longer be in our control. So get up, get off me, get out of me-" Harry bit back a chuckle at that. "and let's be sure that we keep this as our secret."_

_Harry sighed and nodded. Delphini noticed his disgruntled look after he had pulled out of her._

_"Don't worry," said Delphini, as she rose to a sitting position on the bed while Harry backed away and got off to get his clothes. Delphini smiled. "Whatever new ideas you have . . . we can do them the next time that we're both free."_

_"Won't be for awhile," said Harry, grimacing as he put his clothes on. "I have Quidditch practice and we both probably have piles of homework."_

_Delphini giggled and Harry turned to face her. Their eyes met._

_"That's all the better," replied Delphini, Harry felt his heart skip a beat at the smug smile on her beautiful features. He took in her whole image with the red markings on her breasts and her visage. "The anticipation will make our next session all the more sweet and exhilarating. You'll have plenty of time to think of what you want from me and what you want to do to me."_

Delphini winced at the slight pain from the raw parts of her chest that had yet to subside as she shifted her position on her seat in potions class. _Not that I mind them or the pain that they cause me. It's the markings that he gave me, after all. I can keep this special secret that I'm his from the prying eyes of the world . . ._

Delphini shook her head from the daydream of thinking back to several weeks ago. Harry had been too busy to call for her in private due to the Quidditch practice, papers due soon, and subsequent upcoming tests. Delphini had felt a deep sense of disappointment that he hadn't yet eagerly called her for another session. _Maybe he felt I was too freaky or he was disappointed with something about me? I don't want to be the first to initiate contact though. I want him to find me desirable . . ._

Delphini fought the urge to gaze toward Harry in potions as her cauldron continued to brew the fairly easy potion that she was concocting. _I'm so grateful that this class doesn't have wand waving, I could apply myself without getting embarrassed and usually always got Os on anything that Snape threw at us. Doesn't hurt that he could use me as an excuse to give more points to Slytherin House. It's probably the only thing about me that nobody mocks._

She looked back to her potion and froze as she noticed that it was a strange color of deep orange when it should have been purple. Delphini quickly inspected it and her eyes widened when she spotted a firecracker from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes about to erupt.

"Look out!" she bellowed, as she threw herself away from her own cauldron. The cauldron exploded like a massive volcano and the ingredients burned through her own workspace. A mix of various shades of flashing orange, yellow, red, and some purple showered the entire desk with some of the acidic sledge hitting the desk in front of Delphini. Orange dust and smoke filled the classroom as the people in front of her managed to get away in time from the acidic explosion by leaping away upon hearing the explosion. To her horror, her schoolbag underneath the burning desk had been slammed with the acidic sludge and mostly burned to a crisp upon contact.

" _No!_ " cried Delphini, a sharp streak of pain cutting through her very heart as she witnessed the ingredients in her bag for her recent experimental potion get contaminated and burned by the acid. " _No, no, no . . . please, no . . .!_ "

Desperate to salvage them, she pulled her hand forward before mentally kicking herself, partly thankful the smoke obscured people's views so they didn't notice her hand gestures, and taking out her wand while she felt an intense level of hate for wasting precious time just to keep her damn secrets. _ACCIO! ACCIO! ACCIO!_

Three pieces of flaming items flew towards her. Delphini silently tried to vanish the flames in an instant as Slughorn, Harry, and the other students watched in stunned confusion as the dust and smoke settled. Delphini felt the desire to kill something swell within her as the flames vanished temporarily only to return in full force within half a second; there was no way to quickly end the acidic flames to save any of her remaining ingredients within them. Slughorn began casting spells to vanish the debris while the other students were too concerned with the dust effecting their own potions except for two. Delphini sank to her knees and felt tears streak down her cheeks; a repeated stabbing sensation thrust in her heart as she found the materials for her ingredients completely burned and the only item that managed to be salvaged was the slightly singed set of notes that she had written and remembered to place protections on.

 _I'm so fucking stupid!_ thought Delphini, _Why didn't I put protections on the container for the ingredients or my schoolbag? Why am I such a fuck-up . . . I can't save her now after vowing to myself that I'd complete her work . . ._

Tears continued to cascade down her cheeks as she watched helplessly as the materials she had painstakingly found had been burned with no hope of recovery. She forced herself to gaze at the others and found most of them either waving away the smoke or looking over their own cauldrons except for two people, Harry Potter and . . .

Feeling a sharp tide of malice overtake her momentarily, Delphini gazed toward the visage of Daphne Greengrass. Daphne gazed impassively in her perfect mask of indifference probably assuming that she didn't look guilty at all. Delphini looked Daphne directly in the eyes.

 _Legilimens!_ cast Delphini without any use of a wand. _Let's see . . ._

Delphini watched and felt the wrath seep into her very blood as surface images of Daphne throwing the fire cracker appeared. It was while Delphini had absentmindedly looked at the chalkboard without keeping focus on anything in particular. Daphne's lips twitched and Delphini felt Daphne's inner glee at having gotten away with a prank as if it was a test to flaunt her parents rules to ostensibly be more congenial to Delphini for the sake of House Greengrass's planned wedding between Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy.

Delphini absently pointed her wand into the flames while glaring at Daphne Greengrass. _Accio!_

The charred remains of the fire cracker had the flames put out with a flick of Delphini's wand as she gingerly plucked it from where she hovered it.

"You did this," spat Delphini, rising to her feet and glaring at Daphne. Delphini had to stop herself from balling her hands into fists as she tried to contain her own malice. Daphne jolted and gazed at her with her eyes bulging. "You . . . you . . .! How dare you -?"

"I can understand that you're upset," intoned Daphne, her voice strictly neutral. "But please don't cast false aspersions because you're angry. I hope whoever threw that - probably a Gryffindor - sees justice for the wrong done to you."

Delphini held back a growl as Slughorn finally finished clearing the entirety of the dust and smoke. To the surprise of many, before Slughorn could properly deal with the acidic flames, Delphini managed to rid her desk of the remaining flames with some silent spell in a flurry of wand movements that no one recognized. Delphini briefly gazed at her hands before tucking her wand back in her pocket. After that, Delphini stomped towards Slughorn to explain what happened and to provide the fire cracker as proof so that she didn't lose points.

_You will suffer for this, you little bitch! You, your sister, your fucking family . . . all of you, all of you . . .!_

Harry had silently watched the exchange, but chose to just follow along with the other classmates to finish his potion for the day. Delphini returned to her work station and seemed to hold back further tears as she looked at her charred schoolbag, she quickly picked up the slightly singed sheet of notes and appeared to ignore everything in the room to just stare at it with a stricken visage on her beautiful features. Slughorn had agreed to pass her with an exceeding expectations due to the horrible prank, but Delphini couldn't prove it was Daphne so no punishment was issued. Slughorn made a stern announcement explaining he would be more watchful from now on. Delphini held back a sob and angrily tossed the singed paper onto the ground before abruptly running out of the room and never returning for the remainder of the class. Harry grimaced as he kept his head down to gaze at his own work and ignored what had happened. He hadn't seen Daphne throw the fire cracker as he too was preoccupied by reading the Half-blood Prince's notes; his familiarity with the effects from when he had sabotaged Goyle's cauldron in his second-year helped him realize what had happened upon spotting the malicious gaze that Delphini shot Daphne. As the class slowly dwindled down, Harry noticed someone accidentally stomp on the singed notes only for it to remain clean and undamaged as the class filtered out. He noticed most of the students - including Hermione and Daphne - having left so he quickly picked up Delphini's notes before shoving them in his own schoolbag after collecting his belongings and putting his potions equipment away. He was the final student to leave as he handed in his potion assignment for the day and headed to a secluded area to properly read the sheet of notes.

Harry decided to wander into the library at the very back in the quietest location before opening his schoolbag to read through Delphini's notes. His eyebrows rose to his hairline as he looked through the intricate details and insanely specific steps required to create a potion meant to cure some blood-based disease. He carefully took his time reading through the material and tried to keep his focus.

 _Bloody hell, if this potion works and treats some disease, then she could make a fortune from it._ thought Harry, _Is she concerned about her financial stability after Hogwarts? Does she suffer this disease and could it be effecting her magical ability for all this time? If I'm reading this correctly, then people with severe cases only have around their late twenties or early thirties before they die while it's slower for people with milder cases of this degenerative illness. Is that why she wants a baby?_

Harry knew these were questions to answers that he'd have to ask her and the only way to do that would be to meet with her in private for their next session. _Too bad it can't be this week due to Quidditch. If I'm completely honest, I'm nervous of performing well and afraid of screwing it up. What if she stops being interested? Well, I guess she'll stop and be done with me as soon as she's pregnant. I . . . should be talking to her about this, but I'm too nervous about her answers._

Harry sighed and rose from the seat in the library after placing Delphini's sheet of notes back into his schoolbag. He swiftly moved to get to the Owlery after adjusting his schoolbag, Delphini had suggested that she use Hedwig while Harry use one of the normal school owls to send each other messages so that none would be the wiser about their meetings. Perhaps Hedwig with small notes would alert suspicion from Hermione, but Harry figured that he could make a believable excuse regarding Remus or someone else from the Order communicating with him to ask how he was doing without too much suspicion. He had briefly thought of asking one of his other friends like Luna, but dismissed the idea due to Delphini's conditions. It wasn't perfect, since it wasn't letters but a small note, yet Harry couldn't ask others to lie for him without increasing suspicion and potentially violating Delphini's terms.

 _I'll make time to see her next week,_ thought Harry, as he began writing his small note on a piece of parchment that he had cut out. _She may not be forthcoming with answers since it could be too personal, but maybe I can help her with this._


	4. Inclinations and Misgivings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a work-in-progress.

"Oi, are you alright?" asked Harry, after closing the door of the Room of Requirement behind himself for the next nightly frolicking with Delphini. "What happened in potions class yesterday was awful. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Delphini had turned towards him in her red dress with a light in her eyes, but it soon dimmed to Harry's chagrin. His topic of conversation had clearly dampened her mood. _Oh bloody hell . . ._

" . . . I'll be alright. Thanks for your concern," said Delphini quickly, she grimaced clearly recalling the events of the day prior. "But, we're not here to talk about that. Let's make up for the weeks that we missed. I'm sure you've been thinking over what you want today, right?"

 _Should I . . .?_ thought Harry, he placed his schoolbag down on the ground, kneeled down, and opened it up. Harry glanced at a frowning Delphini before he worked up the courage to take her set of notes out of his bag. Delphini's eyes widened when spotting the neatly compiled sets of parchment entwined together. Harry rose to his feet and moved the stack to her as if to hand it over. _Well, I guess I should just ask . . ._

"Er . . . I noticed you tossed this on the ground before you left class yesterday. I took a look at it and it seems really detailed. You must have put a lot of effort into attempting this new potion." said Harry trying to smile. Delphini's expression went blank and she just stared at him. Harry forced himself to continue despite the nervousness creeping within him. "So, did you maybe want this back? Or, if you like, I could help you with this?"

"I don't ever, _ever_ want to see it again," said Delphini with a hollow expression, she seemed to be holding back a torrent of emotions from the blank mask that she held. Harry frowned. "It . . . just . . . just do whatever you want with it, okay? It's yours now. I don't want it back and I was just being a stupid girl when I made that."

Harry hastily put it back in his bag and zipped it back up before turning his attention back to her. _Okay, well, that did not go as planned._

Harry tried to remain calm and decided to risk it to broach the topic. "Are you suffering from the illness that the experimental potion is trying to cure?"

Delphini's eyes narrowed to scowl at him, her jaw clenched, and her hands balled into fists. ". . . I don't believe that's any business of yours. I didn't come here for a surprise interrogation or to tell you my life story, I came here with the expectation of getting my brains fucked out."

Delphini's eyes lit up again as she gave him the smirk that he was familiar with the last time that they had spoken in private. "So what're you waiting for? If you need some motivation then-" Delphini took her wand from the bed and seemed ready to cast a spell on herself.

"I also want intimacy, too," said Harry quickly, Delphini paused and put her wand hand to her side. She gazed at him directly in the eyes with her mouth forming a thin line. "I don't just want this to be emotionless; I think the sex would obviously feel better for both of us, if we could communicate more while here."

"Intimacy? I'm offering you all the intimacy that I can given our circumstances," said Delphini, tilting her head. An alluring smirk on her facial features. Harry felt his cock twitch. "Harry, don't you see? When we're in here, I just want to clear my mind of everything except for your cock." Harry's face flushed a deep crimson at her words and felt his cock twitch at her words. He felt his heart race from her words. Delphini's smirk broke into a smile as their eyes met. "I don't want to ruminate, I don't want to think of anyone outside of here besides us, and I want to let go of all control - all my responsibilities to myself and others - and just be brave enough to live out one of my fantasies of being a pleasure girl for someone who . . . I feel safe with, but paradoxically whom I barely know. Let me just be your personal sex toy, okay?"

Harry flushed and his mind raced from her suggestive language, but he forced himself to continue. He tried to ignore the painful protests of his cock as he gazed at her coy smile.

"I want this to continue too; I really enjoyed the last time we were here," said Harry, trying to keep himself from stammering and to focus on what he wanted to say without somehow butchering it. "I was actually nervous, because I was afraid of screwing this up. But . . . I was thinking that . . . maybe - maybe if on the off-chance that I won the war, then . . . would it be possible for us to continue to see each other?" Delphini gaped and her eyes widened as she tried processing his words. "Not for this specifically, but just to spend time together? I understand if you wouldn't because of your father and other family possibly dying."

"What brought this on, Harry?" questioned Delphini, her eyebrows furrowing. Her lips twitched. "Is sex with me that good? Do you want me to become your personal whore for life?"

"Well, if that's what you want to call it then yes. That's what I want." said Harry, his face flushed. Delphini gawked and her visage turned a shade crimson upon hearing his words. "If I win the war, I'd like for us to continue this too - if you're fine with it, of course - but also see if it could become something more. We don't have to discuss marriage or rush anything, I just want to see if we have a shot at becoming more if we both try."

"Doing that would mean everybody will know of our relationship," said Delphini shooting him a quizzical look. "Are you comfortable with that?"

To her surprise, Harry rolled his eyes. "I already figured out that you would be keeping any baby that you got from this anyway. You wouldn't go through all this trouble and secrecy, if you didn't have long-term plans. There's no way you could keep it a secret, if you chose to raise it."

"Hmm . . . truthfully, I'm at a loss. I guess I made that part too obvious. I'm surprised that you don't mind, though." said Delphini, a smile returning upon her visage. "Ah, so you want to be the honorable Gryffindor and follow through with obligations to a child that you have, right? Afraid of my corrupting influence?"

"I would want to be part of the life of any child I have," said Harry, nodding to her. "But . . . I'd like to see if I could be with you too at the same time."

Delphini blinked. "You and I would have to become public with this after the war, then. If that's the case, and we'd still be seeing each other, then I'm going to have to ask for more concessions on this. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," said Harry, shrugging, "It's all still hypothetical anyway, I doubt I'll live past the war as you mentioned last time, but I just wanted my intentions to be clear so we avoid any confusion in the future."

"Okay . . . er . . ." Delphini paused and seemed to cogitate over his words. She snapped to attention quickly after staring into space. "Then, I get to be the one to decide when, where, and who I get to reveal this too after my father is no longer a threat to your life. Take it or leave it. Agreed?"

Harry froze. _Fuck! This feels like entrapment, but if it is after Voldemort is dead for good, then I think I'll be able to deal with the consequences since I'll be able to have a life to live._

“Before I fully agree to this, I want to know for the sake of my own comfort,” questioned Harry, he swallowed before straightening his posture and ignoring the chills running down his spine. His eyes met hers and his jaw tightened. His heart thumped. “I . . . I want to know why did you choose me for this in the first place? Is it revenge against your father? If so, are you sure that you won’t regret doing this with me? Are you sure you won’t be angry with me personally, if you were to regret this later? I understand that you wanted to protect our shared Peverell ancestry, but . . .”

Harry hesitated as Delphini held a calm, blank expression on her visage. He forced himself to push onward and ignore the thumping in his chest. “I guess what I really want to know is how can you trust me of all people with this arrangement given our backgrounds? Why me? Wouldn’t you feel more comfortable with someone from Slytherin House that you’re more familiar with?”

Delphini bit her lip, moved the back of her right hand over to cover her mouth, and seemed to stop herself from laughing after Harry had finished. Harry felt a punch to the gut from hearing her muffled laugh. Delphini cleared her throat and moved her hand back down.

“It is because I am more familiar with them that I’d never _ever_ feel comfortable enough to share this level of intimacy with any of them, Harry,” said Delphini, her eyes meeting his own without having looked away. Her focus was entirely on him to the extent that she didn’t blink. Harry felt his heart soar at her radiant smile. “I suppose I can’t blame your apprehension or your worries that I’m doing this out of some misplaced hatred towards my father.

“Needless to say, I am not some little girl throwing a temper tantrum against daddy dearest by making use of his worst enemy. We both went over why the risks are limited for me last time, but I want to make it unambiguously clear that my primary reason for choosing you for this is that I know I can trust you.”

Harry’s brows furrowed and his lips curled. “But we barely know each other.”

Delphini broke into a feral grin at his response. “Harry, you really don’t know your worth, do you? I knew that if you agreed to my terms, then you would do your utmost to keep your word. Do you really think those degenerate, inbred -” Harry clamped his right hand over his mouth to stop the rising burst of laughter from her description of her housemates. “idiots would ever uphold such an agreement with me? Any of those driveling little boys would have fucked me for one night and then bragged to their housemates the next morning at breakfast either thinking I was some cheap whore or how their family’s position could be furthered with my father.

“There would be no mutual respect because of the simple fact that nobody in my House respects me, my stipulations to keep meetings secret wouldn’t be honored, and my influence over my own life would deteriorate likely within less than a day. I could go on speculating about how I’d probably be pulled from school after a single secret rendezvous became gossip news in the Hogwarts rumor mill, but I think you get my point. I would never entrust any of those bloody idiots because they’re not cut from the same cloth as you. I meticulously went over my options before proposing this opportunity to you, because you’re the only man I want. In fact, I never intended to propose this to anyone but you.”

Harry gaped and his eyebrows flew up towards his hairline at her confident response. _But why? Why me? She still didn’t really answer that . . ._

Delphini continued before he could respond. “Because you and I have a shared quality that none of those inbred, egotistical fools in Slytherin House have. We both have a strong degree of emotional intelligence. We both certainly have immature flaws in other regards, but when it comes to respecting and empathizing with those we deeply care for, we behave with more tact than the rest. The only exception I’ve found among our fellow students would be your friend, Luna Lovegood.”

Harry frowned. “Well, Ron may not have emotional maturity, but Hermione –“

“Has spent the better part of this year unable to properly come to terms with the fact that she fancies Ron,” cut in Delphini, causing Harry to pause. Harry blinked. “It is to the point that she is showing signs of wanting to lash out at him by force instead of clearly telling him that she wants to him to break it off with Lavender Brown because she wants to be with him. Even the brightest witch of our year isn’t anywhere near as emotionally mature as Luna, yourself, or I.”

Harry cringed at the outspoken nature and matter-of-fact tone of Delphini’s words. _I guess I was trying to avoid seeing what was clearly there. Or maybe . . . I was just afraid of losing my friendship with either of them if it didn’t work itself out. Still . . . it isn’t my place to interfere, they have to work it out between themselves._

“If I am understanding you correctly,” said Harry, watching as Delphini sat on the bed with her creamy, bare feet dangling from the luxurious bed. Harry felt his cock twitch yet again. “I take it that you don’t have any compassion for your cousin at all?”

“I use to when I was younger, but love and respect can only be one-sided for so long,” replied Delphini, tilting her head. “Whatever familial bond I had has become broken to the point of being unsalvageable. At this point, I hold this same feeling of indifference and contempt towards all but one of my family members-”

The grin wore off her visage as she stopped mid-sentence. Delphini abruptly stopped, straightened her posture, and chuckled with her lips curled in an otherwise neutral expression. “Y’know Harry, you are really easy to talk to.”

Harry shifted his posture as he noticed that Delphini seemed to pause to collect her thoughts. _She let something slip that she didn’t want me to know about. Maybe all the pain she’s endured throughout her years in Hogwarts made her more guarded than most. Who is the relative that she’s talking about? It’s definitely not Malfoy and I don’t think it is his parents. It almost certainly isn’t her father, so that could only mean that it is Bellatrix by process of elimination. But . . . something about that seems off. Bellatrix is a vicious idiot far worse than the Slytherins that she was mocking. But who else could it be? I doubt it is any of the remaining Lestrange House family as she’s not even blood-related to them and they’re just as vicious as her mother._

“You know . . . my mother bragged to my aunt and I about the day that she killed your godfather,” said Delphini, gazing up and locking eyes with Harry once again. Harry’s posture stiffened and he scowled. Delphini slightly tilted her head again and her lips twitched. “In particular . . . she bragged about how even after she had murdered Sirius Black right in front of you . . . your attempt at performing the Cruciatus curse on her failed miserably.”

Harry felt his heart torn asunder as if by a sharp knife as visions of Sirius falling into the Veil of the death chamber at the Department of Mysteries accosted his mind. Delphini’s grey eyes held onto his green ones.

“When she told me that story, as she laughed over it at one of our evening dinners over the summer, that was when I realized that I didn’t just fancy you,” said Delphini, her voice firm. Harry’s eyes widened. “I admit to myself that night as I got ready for bed that I really wanted to bear your children and I began to plan the idea of our nightly frolicking sessions more seriously.

“My fool for a mother saw you as weak for not being able to torture her after the death of your beloved godfather, but I couldn’t help but feel a strange satisfaction overwhelm me as the idiot confirmed that you are a deeply compassionate human being who doesn’t immediately fall into the same sadistic and depraved tendencies that she’s capable of. You may have felt like a fool and blamed yourself that day, but you are not a fool and my mother is the one to blame, not you. Your ability to keep your head on your shoulders, even when society would deem it justified that you cut loose with your hatred, and your ability to cope with loss and bounce back against those who continue to harm you. I picked you because of all of those reasons and so much more, Harry. Picking you just completes me. So, if I’ve satisfied all of your misgivings, will you agree to my new terms?”

" . . . Agreed." said Harry, after hesitating for a moment. He nodded to her and she smiled again.

"Alright, so what would you like to do tonight?" asked Delphini shooting him a sultry smile. Harry felt his cock twitch as their eyes met and he observed her knowing look. "Unless, you would like for me to surprise you again?"

"Well, there is one thing that I thought of doing . . . but I'm . . ." Harry stopped speaking and frowned as he stared at Delphini. ". . . I don't feel comfortable with asking for it just yet."

"You don't have to-"

"Let me rephrase," said Harry, interrupting Delphini who had returned the frown. "I don't feel comfortable with doing the idea yet. I don't feel ready. So, I guess you can go ahead and surprise me again."

Delphini blinked. _What is that about?_ _Now, I'm curious . . . but I guess I'll wait until he's ready._

"Alright," said Delphini as she nodded and then she proceeded to smile.

She moved her legs onto a kneeling position onto the bed and waved her wand to transfigure her red dress into a snug dog collar around her neck. Harry sucked in a breath as her nude body was exposed to him once more in all of her glory. She moved on all fours across the bed to deposit her wand by the nightstand and then used her free hand to slap her ass while looking directly at Harry.

"Come closer . . ." said the husky voice of Delphini Lestrange, their eyes were gazed directly at each other and Harry felt his cock twitch in anticipation. “and enjoy your privilege of using your own personal whore, Master.”


	5. Harry's Privilege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally completed the full outline for this story, it took me a bit of time since I switched the conflict between two certain characters around. If I ever get around to actually finishing it, it'll be more expanded than what I had initially thought of, since I've now fully outlined the sequence of events like my other fanfics. This chapter ended-up being longer than expected, so I decided to just make it a separate chapter altogether. Let me know if you all enjoy. Also, for Draco fans, this'll unfortunately have one of the worst versions of Draco possible. I can't go into specifics, but I thought I should let potential readers know that. You'll find out once I get around to the next two chapters.

“You really know how to set the mood,” said Harry, he couldn’t help but smirk at her. An idea struck him and he moved his hands to his shirt. Harry began to unbutton them in deliberate slowness as he kept his gaze at her. His smile never wavering. “I think it’s only fair that I indulge you by doing the same.”

Delphini paused for a moment and then pouted. She positioned her body to sit on her knees on the bed, turning her body to face his direction, and observed him. Delphini responded with a chipper voice. “Master, are you really going to make me wait in bed while you undress yourself? Where’s the fun in that? Come to bed and let your dutiful petgirl help you!”

Harry hummed noncommittally and pretended to ignore her as he took off his shirt. _Hmmm . . . where to go from here? I decided to take it slow on a whim to make it different from last time and to make her more eager, but what is something I really want to do with her?_

“How about . . . no?” said Harry, a nervous smile on his visage as he gazed at her. Delphini continued to pout. “How about instead . . .” Harry tried to keep calm as a surge of giddiness tickled his spine at what he was about to say. “you crawl over to me on all fours and wait for further instructions l-like a go-good girl.”

Delphini’s face went blank as she stared at him for a moment. Harry nervously removed his shirt and then took off his undershirt. After doing so, he noticed Delphini’s calm facial features break into a mischievous grin as her lips moved upward and she bared her teeth. Delphini swung her feet off of the bed. She moved her bare feet onto the floor and stood off the bed before quickly moving to position herself onto her hands and knees. She crawled over to him slowly on all fours with a proud smirk adorning her beautiful lips. As Harry unbuckled his shoes and socks to move them aside, she got onto a relaxed position on her knees in front of him and waited with a grin.

Harry began undoing his belt as Delphini frowned up at him with her eyes meeting his green ones. She widened her eyes and shot him a sad, puppy dog-eyed look with her bottom lip quivering. Harry felt his cock twitch. _How does she pull off looking both cute and sexy so well? Bloody hell . . ._

“Masterrrr . . .” Her voice trailing off with the last syllable giving a cute, but seductive edge to her voice. Her eyes were locked on his. Harry’s spine tingled with another pleasurable shiver. “You’re taking too long! I’m sitting here; cold, naked, and at your feet to await your command. Can’t I come closer, unzip my special treat from your pants, and warm myself up with your precious milk?”

Harry took off his belt and threw it on the ground to the side by his shoes. “You’ll just have to wait for m-”

Delphini nuzzled her face onto his crotch. Harry jolted and sucked in his breath at the sudden touch. Her nose nuzzled the fabric of his pants hiding the underside of his manhood. Delphini purred. “No, I can’t wait any longer! I don’t want to be cold and naked on the floor. I’d rather be warmed up! I want to feel your delicious milk inside of me!” 

Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten as he exhaled. He gazed down at her and returned her smirk. “Oh? You really want to taste my cock that badly, do you?”

Delphini nestled her right cheek on the fabric of his crotch and began to slide her cheek up and down in a rhythmic motion. Harry felt his cock become fully erect from within his pants. Delphini switched to her left cheek to continue her ministrations and let out a purring noise before responding. “Of course, I want your cock, but not just in my mouth, Master. As your personal whore, it is your privilege to fill me in whichever hole you want! But Masterrr, your petgirl is feeling needy and I really, _really_ need your cock badly! It’s no fair for you to torture your poor petgirl by keeping your cock zipped away!”

Delphini moved her face back and stared up at his eyes. Harry saw a look of lustful desperation and _need_ within Delphini’s eyes. He felt his fully erect cock twitch as it was just inches from her face. His chest thumped and he felt cold sweat trickle down his spine from the intensity of her gaze.

“You’re selfish, Master!” snapped Delphini in her playful and chipper voice. Her visage held a grimace as her lower lips moved to a thin line and she scowled at him; her eyes conveying her frustration. Harry unbuttoned his pants in agonizing slowness and his smirk broke into a full-blown smile. “How dare you keep your cock in your pants and not shove it into your petgirl’s warm, wet mouth! How about I say ‘ahh’ as you unbutton yourself, keep my tongue out, and wait for you to shove it in my mouth?”

Delphini opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue. She let out a low hum of ‘ahhh’ as her eyes alternated from his crotch to his face in eager anticipation. Harry could see the flicker of frustration within her whenever he locked eyes with her. Harry felt a shiver of giddiness up his spine at the prospect of her being frustrated because she was desperate to suck his cock. His heart continued to thump as he watched her squirm on her knees.

 _Keep calm, don’t rush into it._ thought Harry, as he considered alternate ways to continue his choice of foreplay. _I want to_ _try to ease into it this time and challenge her by making her work for it. Bloody hell, she’s absolutely gorgeous on her knees with only a dog-collar on._

After some deliberate slowness on his part, Harry pushed his pants down to his ankles and stepped out of them before kicking them to the side. He removed his undergarments in quick succession and felt his cheek muscles begin to hurt from grinning down at Delphini’s look of desperation. Her mouth hanging ajar, her tongue sticking out, and her eyes transfixed on his manhood. Her face slowly inching closer to his fully erect and exposed cock. Harry felt a cooling tingle of excitement shoot upward in his heart at the prospect of what he was about to do.

“Shut your mouth.” snapped Harry, breaking Delphini’s concentration and stopping her advance.

Delphini did a double-take gazing up at him. Her tongue moved back in her mouth and her mouth hanging open for an entirely separate reason.

“I . . . Wh- what . . .?” croaked Delphini, she stared at him with her eyes wide and her eyebrows knotting in disbelief. “B-but, Master, I . . .”

“ _Shut_ your mouth,” repeated Harry, enunciating ‘shut’ in a slightly higher octave. Delphini finally closed her mouth and proceeded to grimace with her lips curled downward. She made no move to verbally respond as kept her face mere inches from his cock. Harry’s feral grin, already causing his cheeks to hurt, widened to a full-blown smile at her servility. Harry licked his lips. “Good girl. Now, move your face just a little bit closer to my cock and turn your head to the left.”

Delphini breathed in the musk of his manhood and exhaled through her nostrils. Her breathing tickled Harry’s cock and sent a shiver up his spine. She moved her face slightly closer before turning her neck to her left while her eyes continued to look up at him. Her eyebrows knotted, her mouth formed into a thin line, and her grey eyes gazing hungrily up at his green ones. Harry moved his right hand to his cock and felt a chill of giddiness at what he was about to do.

_SLAP_

Delphini yelped and jerked her head away. Her eyes bulged, her eyebrows rose up closer to her hairline, her mouth shifted to an O-shape as she stared at him. Harry stifled the swell of giggles threatening to come out as he witnessed her dumbfounded visage.

“Hmmm . . . now, that won’t do at all,” said Harry, trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing at her facial expression. “Get back here and take your punishment like a good whore. After all, this won’t leave any marks on that face of yours, will it?” when Delphini still didn’t respond after a few seconds, Harry mentally kicked himself. “. . . Ah yes, you may speak now.”

“No, Master, it doesn’t violate the rules so you have no need to worry,” said Delphini, she pouted with her lower lip hanging. Harry’s posture sagged slightly and a weight felt as if it had been lifted from his chest. Delphini continued. “I’m sorry for being such a bad petgirl, Master! I’ll be sure to take any punishments for my disobedience. Please slap your cock on my whore face as many times as you see fit!”

Harry felt his heart soar and his cock twitch at Delphini’s lascivious words. Harry replied. “E-excellent. Move your face back into position.”

Delphini proceeded to move her face closer to Harry’s cock with her right cheek less than a few centimeters from his cock.

_SLAP_

Harry felt a bundle of elation rise through his body as he slapped his cock on Delphini’s beautiful visage. He felt his heart soar. _Slapping my cock on the face of Voldemort and Bellatrix’s daughter gives me a joy beyond words . . . but, how to make this more fun?_

“You want my cock badly, don’t you? I wonder what your parents would say, if they could see their legacy and the legacy of Slytherin House right now,” said Harry, a cutting tone in his voice. Delphini seemed to shiver, but made no response nor any attempt to move from her face being so close to his manhood. “I think they’d die of mortification, don’t you? You naked, with nothing but a collar on, begging to suck their sworn enemy’s cock while I slap you in the face with it.”

_SLAP_

“Th – then again, I can see why a worthless reject like you would cling to the only possible thing that you’re good for. Being the reject of the very Hogwarts House that you’re descended from must really sting, right?” said Harry, trying to clamp down his nervousness as he spoke his biting words. Delphini’s lips twitched, but she made no response. “Hmm . . . well, I’ll just continue using you for all that you’re worth, whore. T-turn the other cheek.”

Delphini moved slightly back, switched from facing her right cheek to her left cheek, and resumed her position with her left cheek centimeters from his cock.

“All your stupid, vicious family ever does is cause me and others pain, so in a way . . . I deserve this.” said Harry, he let out an uncharacteristic giggle due to his inner giddiness. Delphini’s lips twitched, but she said nothing. “Actually . . . if anything, you owe me way more than even this and maybe you should thank me for letting a reject from a filthy family like yours be given the privilege of being slapped by m-my cock.”

_SLAP_

“In fact, . . . that’s a great idea that I just got,” said Harry, his lips moving upward to form yet another full-blown grin as he gazed down at his cock resting on Delphini’s gorgeous face. “Express your gratitude for being granted the privilege of being slapped by my cock, Reject of Slytherin.”

_SLAP_

_I wonder if I’ve gone too far?_ thought Harry, grinning down at her. _Well, it isn’t violating the rules and she said I could do what I want with whatever fantasies I have with her body so long as it is just between us. Still, am I pushing buttons that she’s uncomfortable with?_

“Oh, thank you, Master! Truly, thank you for allowing me the privilege of being slapped by your cock!” gushed Delphini, her mouth breaking into a wide smile. Her eyes shining with a burning _need_ and intensity while locking eyes with him. Harry shivered. Her tone sounded utterly sincere. “I’ve always wanted to dirty myself by showing how much of a good girl I am for you! Defiling my lineage and my parents honor is only worth it, if I get to be dirtied exclusively by you, Master! It is truly a privilege of the highest esteem to be your personal whore! May I show you my devotion by sucking the stress and cum out of your cock and prove what a good petgirl I am?” 

_SLAP_

Harry could see the unvarnished lust in Delphini’s eyes as their gazes met once again. Harry felt a shiver of elation flow up his spine followed by a sense of relief. _Okay, so I wasn’t unintentionally hurting her or making her uncomfortable. I guess she truly meant what she said about those rules between us and she won’t try to change stipulations unnecessarily, even if I demean her._

“You’re such an obsessed little cumwhore,” said Harry, his heart soaring at he looked down at Delphini who shot his cock a look of disgruntled lust before she gazed up at him with his cock close to her face awaiting his next order. His cock twitched at her obsequiousness. “Maybe it is time for me to wash your mouth off with my cock? Stick your tongue out, Reject.”

Delphini did as she was ordered and stuck her tongue fully out of her mouth. Her eyes gazing hungrily at his cock. Harry felt his cock twitch as he witnessed Delphini looking up at his manhood like she was a cock-obsessed bimbo or a faithful bitch. Harry took a deep breath and exhaled as he moved his cock a little closer to Delphini’s tongue with a vicious smile.

_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_

Harry felt an elated shiver up his spine as he slapped his cock on Delphini’s eager and wet tongue. Delphini’s needy gaze stared up at him with her eyebrows knotted. Harry let out another giggle.

_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_

_Hmm . . . alright, maybe I need to give her some assurances since I’m making her beg for it without doing anything with her yet._ thought Harry, _But bloody hell, this feels so good and making her feel so frustrated to suck me off is such a real turn on. Making her beg for it . . . I might just explode on her face, if she keeps up that begging voice._

_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_

“Such a good girl, you are. Look at you, Reject! Your parents would be so proud to see you fulfill a purpose as intended instead of failing them.” said Harry, his tone carrying a hint of mirth as he slapped his cock on Delphini’s wet tongue. “You’ve been failing them for so long, I’m sure they’ve seriously considered abandoning you. But don’t worry, if that were to happen, you could come live with me to serve as my personal cumwhore. It’s all you’re good for and I’ll be happy to call you my good girl as you prove your worth by pleasuring me with your body.”

_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_

“Good girl, good little Reject of Slytherin,” said Harry, his heart soaring and pounding as he gazed down at her lust-filled and disgruntled gaze. “Oh? Getting upset, are we? Well too bad, this is my privilege and you – being my dirty little cumwhore – just have to take it.”

_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_

Her eyes occasionally moving to look from his eyes to his cock after the last slap spree on her tongue. Harry continued. “I haven’t decided whether I should cum all over your face or down into your throat. Oh! And I still need to wash your filthy mouth with my cock, don’t I?”

_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_

“Hmm . . .” said Harry, moving his left hand to his chin and looking down at Delphini in a mock-thinking pose as he continued slapping his cock onto her wet tongue with his right hand. “Decisions, decisions . . . so many to choose from, what will I ever do?”

_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_

“Ah! I’ve come to a decision,” said Harry, giving a mock nod and then giggling as he stared down at Delphini’s frustrated visage. “Oh? What’s wrong? My cock got your tongue?”

_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_

“Or maybe, you’re just upset because I’m taking up all this time by reminding you of your place,” said Harry, before giggling down at her again. “And you’re such a filthy cumwhore that you’re worried I won’t be cumming inside your cunt? Be rest assured, Reject! You’ll have plenty to fill you and remind you of your status as my personal fucktoy!” 

_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_

Harry stopped and simply allowed his cock to rest on Delphini’s tongue. Delphini gazed up at his face with blazing grey eyes. Harry took his hand off his cock, moved both hands upward, and stretched casually as his cock was left to rest on Delphini’s open tongue. His penis sliding slightly on her tongue as he stretched his hips a bit. He brought his hands down to his sides, straightened his posture thus causing his cock to slide a bit back on her tongue, and tried to stop his face from smirking since the pain in his cheek muscles were really beginning to hurt; he immediately broke into another grin as he looked down at Delphini’s indignant visage with his cock resting on her tongue.

“You’re so obedient, Reject! Continue being a good girl for me and put your mouth over my cockhead . . .” said Harry, trying to stop himself from giggling like a madman again. “and remember, Reject. No sucking.”

Delphini let out a disgruntled noise before putting slightly more than Harry’s cockhead into her mouth. She glared up at him. Harry felt his heart race as he looked down at Voldemort and Bellatrix’s daughter glaring at him defiantly with his cock willingly in her mouth. He felt his chest soar from the pleasure again, his cock twitched in her mouth as he put his right hand on his cock once again.

Harry moved his cock from side to side in Delphini’s mouth, causing her cheeks to bulge from each side respectively.

“There we go,” said Harry, he stifled any further giggles with a smile as he moved his cock from side to side inside Delphini’s mouth. She kept her gaze locked on his green eyes as he moved his cock from side to side in her mouth. “Wash away all that Slytherin pureblood filth that you’ve been taught with my cock cleaning your mouth. Aren’t I so generous?”

He removed his right hand from his manhood and left his cock in her mouth. Harry proceeded to fold his sternum and propped his left elbow on his right hand. Harry looked around and mockingly tapped a finger on his chin while ignoring Delphini having his cock in her warm, wet mouth.

“Hmm . . . what to do next? What to do?” said Harry, trying to hold back the mirth in his tone as he pretended to look around the dimly lit Room of Requirement. He stifled yet another giggle at hearing Delphini’s muted growl of displeasure. He gazed down directly at Delphini’s eyes and smiled at her. “Oh, what an eager little cockwhore. You’re just begging to be granted the privilege of drinking my cum, aren’t you?”

Delphini’s eyes were burning with a lustful need as she stared up at him. Harry chortled. “Well, I think I know exactly what you need . . .” Harry paused for dramatic effect as he leered down at her. He moved his face slightly forward as he stared down at Delphini. She stared back at up at him with narrowed eyes of impatience with his cock in her mouth. “Prove your worth to me and _suck it,_ whore.”

For a moment, Delphini simply stared up at him with her eyebrows creased and then a light shined in her lustful eyes. Her lips twitched briefly upwards and then she began to suction and envelop his cock in her warm, wet mouth as she began her fellatio with eagerness and additional vigor. Harry gasped in pleasure as Delphini slurped and sucked his cock with gusto and passion. She gradually began to quicken her pace as her lips, tongue, and mouth roved over the length of his shaft in a successive pace. Harry put his hand on the back of her head and began to thrust his hips faster into her mouth to face fuck her harder with each thrust. Delphini seemed to take this as a challenge with eagerness, because she bobbed her head to keep pace with each quickened thrust. Delphini hummed eagerly as she sucked and slurped Harry’s manhood as if it was the tastiest lollipop that she had ever enjoyed. Finally, Harry felt himself become close.

Harry held Delphini’s head down on his cock after thrusting one final time into her mouth. Delphini’s eyes gazed upward; they were watery, her face was becoming paler, and she was letting out muffled choking sounds as she continued sucking. Looking down at Voldemort and Bellatrix’s daughter with his cock down her throat and holding her head in place to force her to choke on his cock finally did it for Harry. Harry felt himself unleash inside Delphini and let out lengthy gasp as he felt four spurts ejaculate down her throat. He finally let go causing Delphini to rapidly remove her mouth and face from his cock. Two final spurts of cum shot onto the center of Delphini’s face just after she pulled her mouth off of him to get air. Harry’s cock twitched again at seeing her so dirtied and messy from _his_ cum; a result of his actions and her eagerness to follow through with them. The very idea alone made his cock twitch again, albeit slightly more painfully than before with a slight stinging sensation.

“Wow!” said Harry, his heart thumping and beads of perspiration tickling his spine. Despite the sweatiness and heavy breathing, Delphini gazed up at him expectantly. “That . . . that was marvelous . . . Thank you.”

Delphini’s cum-stained face smiled back at him and nodded. “As your dutiful petgirl, I always aim to please, Master. Nyah.”

Harry’s cock twitched again. _I don’t know what it is with cat noises, but fuck that is sexy . . . Maybe it’s the appeal of being my personal plaything in general? What else should I . . . oh yeah!_

“But,” said Harry, with a sinister grin spreading across his visage. Delphini locked eyes with him and waited in eagerness. “you didn’t swallow all of my cum. Not exactly top marks for performance to your duty, is it?”

Delphini blinked and then gaped. “I . . . I can try again, Maste-“

“No,” said Harry, cutting her off and grinning down at her. “You need to be punished, so get in bed on all fours and . . . crawl back there on all fours.”

Delphini pouted before obediently following his orders and crawling towards the bed on all fours like a four-legged animal. Harry’s cock twitched watching Delphini move on her hands and knees in the nude with nothing but a collar on and getting an eyeful of her nice round bum as she did so. Delphini finally got on the bed on all fours and simply waited for further instructions. Harry felt his cock twitch upon watching her wait obediently with his cum dripping down her cheeks and chin.

Harry smiled as he walked over to the bed and got behind her. The tip of his manhood began to glide across Delphini’s wet folds as Harry considered his options and made a decision on what he wanted to do next. The tip of his slit brushed against her wet clit causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Harry continued rubbing their nether regions as he slowly worked up the courage to proceed with his next idea. His cock regained full erection and he knew that Delphini was turned on from the ministrations of their nether regions. Harry proceeded to put one and then two fingers into Delphini’s arsehole and rubbed inside them as he continued his ministrations with the tip of his cock gliding across her wet folds. They felt tight to Harry. Delphini’s breath hitched and she moaned aloud at Harry taking his time to pleasure her body.

 _Good, she’s distracted,_ thought Harry, the giddiness reigniting within him and his hardened cock twitching in anticipation for what he was about to do. He abruptly stopped rubbing the tip of his cock on her wet clit. Harry slowly took his fingers out and pulled Delphini’s arsehole from the sides; it would be the only warning that Delphini would have. _Let’s see how she takes this!_

Harry shoved his hard cock down into Delphini’s arsehole. Harry grinned as felt his cock get squeezed within her bum. Delphini yelped, but Harry quickly grabbed her arms, pulled them flat behind her back, and held them with one hand. He used his other hand to grab a fistful of her black hair and began to ram his cock into her tight arsehole. Delphini mewled and moaned at Harry’s sudden, thunderous thrusts into her tight, constricting hole.

“Say ‘thank you’ and moo like a cow for me,” said Harry, grinning as he gradually increased his pace in ramming his hard cock into her tight arse. Delphini’s breasts jiggled and her body seemed to shudder from each of Harry’s hard thrusts inside of her tight arse.

“T-thank y-o—Moo!” cried Delphini, as Harry continued thrusting into her as he pulled her hair tighter in his right hand. “T-than-k yo-Moo!”

As Harry continued the pace of his thrusting, Delphini’s words seem to slur and blend from Harry’s gradual increase in his pace. Almost instantly from when Harry began to plunge into her bum, Delphini seemed to be fully enjoying the euphoria of pleasure and pain.

“Th-thank Moo! Thank Moo! Thank Moo!”

Harry began thrusting at a frenetic pace and Delphini mewled loudly from the increased speed. Her words began to slur and mix together with a familiar snake hiss.

“ _Thank Moo! Thank Moo! Thank Moo! Thank Moo!”_

Harry felt as if his heart was shooting skyward as comprehension dawned on him. _I’m pleasuring her so much with my thrusts that she doesn’t realize that she’s crying her words out in Parseltongue? Having her cry out in another language from the pleasure I’m giving her . . . bloody fuck, that is hot._

“Thank Moo! _Thank Moo! Thank Moo!_ Thank Moo! Than- _THANK MOO_!”

Delphini’s words slurred together with some in regular speak and others in _Parseltongue_ from the intermixing pleasure and pain that Harry gave her. Harry felt himself come close and he pulled out of her tight bum before finally letting her go. Delphini fell forward onto the bed and collapsed while panting. She turned to look at him; her face still stained with his cum and her eyes were glazed in pleasure.

“Did you cry out in parseltongue on purpose?” questioned Harry, he wanted to be sure. Delphini’s eyes widened and her mouth hung agape. A sliver of his cum on her face fell onto lower lips and she licked it into her mouth. Harry felt his cock twitch. “I’m guessing that is a no?”

“I . . . I didn’t realize,” admitted Delphini, she frowned. Temporarily breaking out of her submissive roleplay, before shaking her head. “Would that be an issue? If that displeases you, then I’m sorry, Master.”

“No, not at all,” said Harry, his lips and cock twitching as he thought of her unwittingly crying out in parseltongue only seconds ago. “It was pretty sexy, actually.”

Delphini grinned back at him. Both took a brief respite while panting from exhaustion. Delphini lay in bed and moved from her side to her back; she grinned up at Harry. Harry had sat on his knees when plunging into Delphini’s bum. He finally felt the heavy breathing subside after relaxing for a few moments. 

Delphini began to sit-up, but Harry forcibly shoved her back down with her head hitting the pillow with a soft “Ooph!”

“H-hey!” cried Delphini, scowling at him. She saw Harry begin moving over to her. “What was tha-? Ahh!”

“Shut up, whore,” snapped Harry, grinning at her. Delphini pouted at him. “How about, as a change of pace, you just tell me how your feel or whatever it is that you’re really thinking, when I fuck you in the manner that I’m about to do now.”

Harry grabbed her legs by her ankles with each of his hands, moved her legs up in the air, and then moved them close to her respective shoulders. He leered down at seeing Delphini’s pussy fully exposed upon widening her legs to be closer to her shoulders. He positioned his cock by her entrance and rubbed his slit with the entrance of her clit once again causing them both to moan. Delphini’s eyes widened and her mouth hung ajar as she watched Harry ready himself above her pussy. Their eyes met.

Harry flopped on top of her with a deep, penetrative thrust into her womanhood. Harry grinned and flopped atop Delphini again; his body atop hers, his hands on either side of her head but below her legs, her legs splayed close to her shoulders, and Harry’s manhood penetrating deep into her folds from a vertical angle.

“Ow!” cried Delphini, at the unexpected pain from the sudden thrusting motion. Her eyes widened and she gazed up at Harry with a frown. Immediately after she uttered that cry of pain, Harry stopped and frowned at her.

Despite the intimate and compromising position of the Mating Press, both paused.

 _Fuck! I’m screwing this all up and only on the second time that we’ve both agreed to do this!_ thought Delphini, mentally kicking herself. Her heart felt as if it was sinking. _I don’t want him to think that I’m not up to my own stipulations that I’ve given him . . . or worse, that he could become bored with me and choose to stop. I really want to bear his child._

 _I should have been more careful,_ thought Harry, a knot forming in his chest. _I should talk to her about making . . . what was it called again? A safe word, I think? We should have one for any future sessions. I’m surprised we didn’t talk about that already. I don’t want to indirectly hurt her or do something with her body that is giving her pain that she can’t physically or mentally tolerate._

Harry moved his hands from below Delphini’s shoulders and feet to allow her legs more room to move. He adjusted his hands to both sides of her head. He moved his own posture into a crouching position with both feet firmly on the mattress instead laying atop Delphini’s body as if he were flopping like a fish out of water. Harry looked at her and waited expectantly.

A flash of fear seemed to shine in Delphini’s eyes as they widened. Harry’s brows furrowed and the knot in his chest tightened. _Did I hurt her that bad?_

“Just use my pussy like it is your toy, okay?” said Delphini, a hint of desperation in her tone. She gazed directly at Harry once more and Harry shivered from the lustful look that she gave him. “Make it harder! I promise I’ll take it like a good petgirl!”

Harry’s cock twitched at her words. _If she’s unable to do something, she should just tell me. It seems like she’s eager right now, so I guess it is fine. But the both of us will need to have a serious talk in the future._

Delphini seemed to sense his reluctance and her cum-stained face blew him a kiss. Despite their compromising positions and her visage, the innocuous gesture helped to loosen any knots in his chest and made his chest tingle in pleasure. Harry grinned back at her once again.

Harry began to frenetically pound into Delphini with deep, unrelenting thrusts into her pussy as he moved his legs up and down from his crouched position. He kept his pace steady as she mewled in pleasure. It felt as if her womanhood was sucking in his cock every moment he vertically thrust into her. Harry could sense both of them were becoming close to orgasm.

“Harder! I promise I’ll take it like a good petgirl should, Master!” cried Delphini, as Harry drove down his thrusts into her womanhood. “My pussy is just a little fuckhole for you to use! Use and abuse your property!”

Those words finally did it for Harry; he began to rapidly increase his pace to the point that his balls were slapping her clit as he continued thrusting in successive, thunderous thrusts inside of her. Delphini closed her eyes and continued to mewl in pleasure as Harry quickened his pace with every new thrust inside her.

“I want to clear my mind of everything but your cock!” cried Delphini, tears trailing down her cum-stained face. She opened her grey eyes and locked eyes with his green ones. Harry continued thrusting inside of her wet, tight pussy. “And the way it feels pounding deep inside of me! Cum inside me! _Cum inside me! I want your cum! I need your cum!”_

Her words once again slurring in parseltongue again. Harry finally felt himself go over the edge and could feel her do so as well. They both cried out as they climaxed together. Delphini’s tight hole clenched around his shaft and Harry felt himself let go of all his spurts of cum inside of her. He felt himself shoot four spurts inside of her. Both of them took a moment to just enjoy the sensation of climaxing together before Harry moved to the side and collapsed to her left. He carefully took himself out of her and smiled as he saw his cum leak out of her pussy. Delphini smiled at him in her tear-stained and cum-stained face before turning herself around and resting. Harry turned opposite of her too and then stopped.

_Actually . . . I really want to cuddle._

Harry turned back to face Delphini and moved closer to her. Delphini stiffened when he touched her hips and began to move her body closer to his. She made no move to stop him. Her back pressed to his chest, her head just below his neck, and his cock touching her bum. Neither of them seemed to mind laying atop the cum on the bed. Harry took the luxurious blanket on the bed and draped it over their nude bodies before returning back to his original position. He gave Delphini a quick kiss on the top of the back of her forehead before closing his eyes and holding her body tightly to him before drifting off to sleep. Delphini stared blankly at nothing, not that Harry had seen, and slowly closed her eyes. A small smile of contentment overwhelming her as she finally relaxed and fell asleep in Harry’s embrace.


End file.
